powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Leanbow
Leanbow is Udonna's husband, Bowen's father, and the mentor of Daggeron & Calindor. He was known for his honor and valor, which Calindor resented. As a Mystic Wizard, he can assume "Ancient Mystic Mode", resembling a red/purple fiery demon wielding a sword and shield. Twenty years prior to the series, Leanbow led the other Mystic Wizards in the Great Battle against Octomus, the Supreme Master of the Underworld, and his Morlocks - the undead hordes under Morticon - in order to prevent them entering the human realm. The forces of good magic eventually forced the Morlocks through the Gate of the Underworld, with Leanbow personally taking on Morticon at one point. In order to keep the forces of darkness from escaping the Underworld, he held back the Morlock hordes from the Gate while Niella, the Gatekeeper, sealed both it and Leanbow into the Underworld. In this single act, Leanbow would be lost to the forces of darkness and Niella would use up the rest of her powers as the Gatekeeper, giving up her life force in the process. For twenty years, Udonna and the others thought that they had lost Leanbow forever, killed in the battle that ensued behind the gate. Koragg, The Knight Wolf "I am Koragg, the Knight Wolf." "Uthe Mejor!" Koragg the Knight Wolf is a great and powerful warrior and sorcerer. In reality, Leanbow had survived to reach and seal Octomus - and before he fell, the Master was able to transform his enemy into the loyal minion Koragg. Though devoid of the memories of his old self, Koragg retained a few aspects of his previous life such as honor when refusing to attack a foe he considers to be weaker, citing such an action as a waste of his time and dishonorable, and as a result of his honor was completely loyal to Octomus. Koragg was able to tame the wild horse Catastros, who went on to become Koragg's personal Zord. The pair can combine to become a giant centaur, or the stronger Centaurus Wolf Megazord. Being a powerful, well-versed sorceror, he can and often does enlarge himself or defeated monsters to gigantic proportions with his dark magic. He also has admirable fighting skills in addition to his magic, and uses his Knight Saber effectively in battle. Similarly, the Wolf Shield he carries also contains the hidden "Eye of the Master", making it a useful offensive weapon. When in battle with the Power Rangers, Koragg can reveal the eye to unleash the "Wolf Attack", powerful energy blasts in the shape of wolf heads. Koragg was apparently the first released after 20 years of imprisonment when the seal of the Underworld was cracked. Upon engaging the White Mystic Ranger, who seemed familiar to him, in battle, he bested her and stole her Snow Staff but spared her life. Koragg often openly duels with Morticon in a power struggle, shows contempt toward Necrolai, and bows to no one except the Master. Previously, Koragg often calmly left a fight of his own accord or whenever outside circumstances intervened. The only time the Rangers defeated him was when they summoned the Spirits of the Ancient Titans and combined their power into an incredible attack which knocked Koragg to the ground and caused him to back down. Add this to his swift defeat of the White Ranger, his clashes with Morticon, and his defeat of the Gatekeeper, and Koragg appears to be the strongest Power Ranger villain of his kind yet. The Master has been shown directly giving him more power and he has stated to the Rangers that he becomes stronger every day, which accounts for his continually high power levels. He was, however, outright beaten by his main rival amongst the Rangers, Nick, the Red Ranger to point where he was almost permanantly destroyed. Due to a strange, illogical power surge on the Red Ranger's part, Koragg was defeated and fell, blowing up upon full body impact with the ground. However, he was then resurrected fairly quickly and grudgingly/angrily admitted defeat. Also, in that same battle, Koragg's sword was broken into two pieces in battle with the Red Ranger. Luckily, after Morticon was destroyed in battle with the Mystic Rangers that same day, Koragg found the "Fang of the Master", (Morticon's sword) and claimed it for himself. When Imperious challenged Koragg to give up his magical powers, and prove his battle skills, Koragg did so. His powers were given to Imperious, and he in turned turned them into the Dark Morpher. But after time, Koragg took his magic back by force. Imperious has clashed numerous times with Koragg, and even tried to convince The Master that Koragg had committed treason against the forces of evil. However, after proving himself to be honorable, the Master let Koragg keep his magic. When Imperious succeeded in transporting the Rangers to the Underworld, so he could use their Legend Warrior powers to revive Octomus, Udonna attempted to stop it only to be attacked by Octomus himself. After an onslaught of forgotten memories flooded his mind, Koragg came to her aid at the last second. With the evil influence that had bound him now broken, Koragg revealed himself to be none other than Leanbow, shocking everyone present. He transported everyone out of the Underworld but despite that, Nick refused to trust him and viewed his reappearance to be "one of Koragg's tricks". Leanbow was quickly taken back to the Underworld and transformed into Koragg again, leading to a final confrontation between him and Nick. He was on the verge of killing the Ranger when Udonna intervened and revealed that Nick was, in fact, their son Bowen, and the knowledge of this freed Leanbow from Koragg once more. The reunion was short-lived as Octomus began to tear his way out of the Underworld and Leanbow, using a spell to prevent Udonna and the Rangers from intervening, travelled back to the Underworld to fight and seal Octomus once again. With his Mystic Force Fire Strike, he sacrificed himself to bring down Octomus and nearly all of the Underworld. While he appears to be dead, Udonna firmly believes he survived and has gone on a quest to find him. Leanbow later appeared in the Lake of Lament in the Underworld. When Sculpin went to the lake, asking it to show him The Master, a projection of Koragg appeared, but now with Leanbow's voice. Leanbow told the Terror that though he wears the armor of Koragg, he only fights for good. He also stated that The Master would never rise up, that he wouldn't allow it. The projection then went to strike Sculpin, but soon disappeared. Once Sculpin realized that Leanbow would not give up on keeping The Master held back, it was decided that the Rules of Darkness had to be broken. Sculpin sent Blacklance to help Mega Horn attack the Rangers in Megazord Battle. This battle was shown to Leanbow in the Lake of Lament. Knowing that his own son Bowen, Nick, and the Rangers were outmatched, Leanbow returned to the surface world with Catastros. He formed the Centaurus Wolf Megazord and did battle with Blacklance. Leanbow managed to defeat Blacklance's steeds and chariot, then transported himself and the terror back to the Underworld. After Necrolai found where Leanbow was hiding, Sculpin, Matoombo and Gekkor went to attack him and retrieve the Master. Leanbow fought hard and managed to hold off Gekkor. However, Matoombo proved much harder. Leanbow was weakened enough, that Sculpin was able to strike him, and free the Master. Leanbow was returned to his Ancient Mystic Mode. Before leaving, Sculpin struck the ground, causing it to open up and Leanbow to fall in. Zords *Knight Wolf Centaur / Centaurus Wolf Megazord **Giant version of himself **Catastros Arsenal *Dark Wand *Knight Saber *Wolf Shield Wolf Warrior "Burning Heart of Fire~Wolf Warrior, Defender of Truth!" '' With Udonna's constant devotion to finding her husband, Leanbow was revived from his attack. Udonna's Spiritual Form went to the Underworld to find Leanbow. Once she did find him, she used her Snow Staff to revive him. With Leanbow back, he joins the Mystic Force Rangers in their battle with Gekkor of the Ten Terrors. Utilizing a new red Morpher, Leanbow transforms into the '''Wolf Warrior', a new form in which he bears armor almost exactly the same as Koragg's with the major difference being its crimson color. After displaying this new form, Leanbow quickly defeats Gekkor. Later, Leanbow was forced to face Koragg again - the Master, attempting a pre-emptive strike, turned Leanbow's son Nick into a new Koragg and used him to destroy villages in the Briarwood forest. The battle between Leanbow and the new Koragg devastated Rootcore before he freed his son by demorphing & allowing himself to be killed without a fight, causing Nick's mind to break free of the Master's control. He then went with Daggeron to the Mystic Realm to face the Master, only to have his magic drained and be killed in battle. Revived by Necrolai, he joined in the final battle against the Master and helped overload him with good magic. In the aftermath, Leanbow joined his wife and son in leaving Briarwood to visit Nick's adoptive parents. Zords *Centaurus Wolf Megazord **Catastros Arsenal *Wolf Morpher *Knight Saber *Wolf Shield *Ancient Mystic Mode **Mystic Sword Also see *Dark Magic Knight Wolzard *Heavenly Saint Blagel de: Leanbow fr: Leanbow ru: Линбоу Category: Villains Category: Mystic Force Category:Villains turns Good Category:generals Category:morlocks Category:Wolf Category:Disney Era Power Rangers Category:Mystic Rangers Category:Red Ranger